breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Clearwater family
The following is a list of members of the Clearwater family. Daniel Clearwater Daniel Clearwater is the grandson of Moses Clearwater and the oldest known Clearwater ancestor. His parents are Edmund and Amelia Clearwater. His siblings are his older sister Lucy and younger brother Peter Clearwater. Edmund Clearwater Edmund Clearwater was the only son of Moses and Eliza Clearwater. His sisters are Molly and Tabitha Clearwater. He is the great-grandfather of Seth Clearwater and Leah Clearwater. Eliza Clearwater Eliza Clearwater (née Smythe) is married to Moses Clearwater. She is the great-great grandmother of Seth and Leah Clearwater. Elizabeth Clearwater Elizabeth Clearwater is the younger sister of Michael and Harry Clearwater. Her parents were Peter Clearwater and Julia Littlesea. She is the aunt of Leah and Seth Clearwater Harry Clearwater Harry Clearwater was a tribal elder of the Quileute tribe, and father of Seth and Leah Clearwater. He was also a close friend of Charlie Swan's, the two of them sharing a love of fishing. Harry was happily married to Sue Clearwater until he died of a heart attack in New Moon. Jane Clearwater Jane Clearwater is an ancestor of the Black and Clearwater families. She was married to Joseph Black, and mothered Dorothy Black, Ephraim Black, Deborah Black, and Susanah Black. She was also the sister of Moses Clearwater, the mother-in-law of Martha Young, and grandmother to Nora Black, William Black, Sr., Jennie Black, Connie Black, Emmie Black. Julia Littlesea Julia Littlesea is the mother of Harry Clearwater and grandmother of Leah and Seth Clearwater. Her husband is Peter Clearwater. By her surname, it is likely that she is related to Collin Littlesea. Leah Clearwater Leah Clearwater is the only known female shape-shifter. She is the daughter of Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater. She is Seth Clearwater's older sister and Sam Uley's ex-girlfriend. She phased into a wolf during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother. Lucy Clearwater Lucy Clearwater is the grandmother of Brady Fuller. By her surname, it is likely she is a member of the Clearwater family. Michael Clearwater Michael Clearwater is the older brother of Harry Clearwater and Elizabeth Clearwater. His parents were Peter Clearwater and Julia Littlesea. He is also the uncle of Leah and Seth Clearwater. Though he carries the shape-shifter gene, he never phased. Molly Clearwater Molly Clearwater is the daughter of Eliza and Moses Clearwater. She is the sister of Edmund and Tabitha Clearwater. She and Tabitha both never married. Moses Clearwater Moses Clearwater is the husband of Eliza Clearwater, father of Molly, Edmund and Tabitha Clearwater, and grandfather of Lucy, Daniel and Peter Clearwater. He is not known to have phased. Peter Clearwater Peter Clearwater is the youngest son of Amelia and Edmund Clearwater. He loved his brother Daniel Clearwater and his sister Lucy Clearwater very much. However, he related to Daniel more because they were both males. Peter later married Julia Littlesea, while Daniel and Lucy remained unwed. Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is a member of Jacob Black's pack and was first introduced in New Moon as Leah's younger brother and one of the youngest members of Sam Uley's wolf pack, before joining Jacob in Breaking Dawn. He is the son of Harry and Sue Clearwater. Sue Clearwater Sue Clearwater is the mother of Leah and Seth Clearwater, and a widow since the death of her husband, Harry Clearwater. Sue also is also a good friend to Billy Black and Charlie Swan. Tabitha Clearwater Tabitha Clearwater is the daughter of Eliza and Moses Clearwater. She is the unmarried sister of Edmund and Molly Clearwater.